101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:124PX1/All easter eggs we can find
Let's try find as many easter eggs and references in 101 Dalmatian Street as we can. This is actual list of those I have found for now: References to previous 101 Dalmatians movies 1. The bus In theme song we can see Dolly driving the London bus (New Routemaster or Wright SRM). This scene can be reference to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure movie were pups are driving classic London bus. Bus1.png|''101 Dalmatian Street'' theme song scene Iwilluseittoblogsocool.png|''101 Dalmatians II'' scene 2. Puppy watching TV with dad In original 101 Dalmatians movie during scene when family watching TV one pup is sitting on Pongo's head covering his eyes with paws. In Winter Funderland we can see one of pups sitting on Doug's head doing this same thing during watching weather podcast. dalmatian1.png|''101 Dalmatians'' dalmatian2tv.png|''101 Dalmatians Street'' 3. Pongo and Perdita photo In first episode we can see photo of Pongo and Perdita, parents of original 99 pups, and grandparents of Delilah. Even if they doesn't look the same, they were for sure based on look of those Diney dogs. pongo1.png|Photo on wall in Dog's Best Friend Clipdalmlove.gif|Pongo and Perdita 4. Spots art One of elements of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's Longon Adventure was artist that was creating paints for Cruella de Vil that show black spots on white background. We can see similar style on paints located in many backgrounds in 101 Dalmatian Street. mrfuzzy1.png|Spots paints on walls in Dog's Best Friend Paints1.png|De Vil next to some of those paints. 5. Simlar face animation Now I will show you 2 scenes one from 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's Longong Adventure and one from Winter Funderland. Way that heads of 2 dogs are shaped to fit into each other is very similar. 111.png|Thunderbolt and Lightning in 101 Dalmatians II dogs12.png|Dolly and Dylan in Winter Funderland 6. Roger's hat In episode Who the Dog Do You Think You Are? on attic we can see Roger's hat from original movie and a few of his instruments in the background. hat1.png|Roger's hat in original movie. hut.png|Hat in the attic in 101 Dalmatian Street (sorry for quality, I couldn't find better image) 7. "Mayby a little to fancy" In beginning of original 101 Dalmatians movie we can see a few dogs with their owners. One of them was puddle that could be inspiration to create Portia Poodle that is one of show characters that so far has biggest participation in Crushed Out. portia1.png|Poodle from 101 Dalmatians Portia Poodle.jpeg|Portia Poodle. 8. World Wide Woof World Wide Web is way that dogs using to communicate on big distances by barking. It's reference to twilight bark, way that dogs were communicating in original Dodie Smith's book and Disney movie. Name used in show is clearly reference to World Wide Web (WWW) or simply, Internet. 9. Dylan older look In Dog's Best Friend on wall is located image that shows Dylan's look from Test Pilot and concept posters. 101-dalmation-street.png|Concept image of 101 Dalmatian Street Dylan12.png|Image of old style Dylan. 10. Name of puppy Domino is one of Doug and Delilah's puppies whos name was revealed in In The House song. Dog with that name also appear in previous live-action movies. However it could be just coincidence. 11. De Vil family In show appearing Hunter de Vil, who is descendant of Cruella de Vil, one of most famous Disney vilans that appear in animation movie 101 Dalmatians. Hunter.png References to other media and culture 1. Reference to The Beatles In opening theme we can see legs of 4 men crossing the street. This is reference to The Beatle's album Abbey Road cover which is featuring them walking across the northwestern zebra crossing on the intersection of Abbey Road. File:Abbey-Road-820x600.jpg|''Abbey Road'' cover. Vlcsnap-2018-12-12-21h16m38s416.png|4 men crossing street in show intro. 2. Reference to The Purge As creators said, episode titled Boom Night is parody of 2013 movie The Purge, an horror thriller where for one day all crime, even murder, is temporarily legal. 3. Reference to Lion King In Power to the Puppies Diesel is giving a speech that is similar to Scar's song Be Prepared from Disney Lion King. scar1.png|Scar during speech in Lion King. 4. Reference to Lady and the Tramp One of most famous scenes from Disney's movies about dogs is date of main characters from Lady and the Tramp during witch 2 dogs were eating spaghetti next to Italian restaurant kissing accidentally. Simlar situation was shown in ending scene of Crushed Out during Dylan and Portia Poodle's date. L&tt.png|''Lady and the Tram'' date scene. Dalmatian132.png|Dylan and Portia's date. 5. Reference to 50 Cent In episode Walkies on the Wild Side Sid Squirrel was named 50 Nuts what was reference to American rapper 50 Cent. References in characters names * Dawkins's name is reference to Richard Dawkins, an English ethologist and evolutionary biologist. * Diesel's name is reference to Rudolf Diesel, a German inventor and mechanical engineer, famous for the invention of the Diesel engine. * Da Vinci's name is reference to Leonardo da Vinci, an Italian artist and engender. * Dvorak's name is reference to Antonín Dvořák, Czech composer, one of the first to achieve worldwide recognition. * Dante's name is reference to Dante Alighieri, an Italian poet during the Late Middle Ages author of Divine Comedy. * Dolce Vita is Italian word for "the sweet life. Her name can be reference to 1960 movie titled La Dolce Vita. * think [[Dupont]'s name could be reference for someone but I have no idea for who] References in translations * In Polish translation of Power to the Puppies the food machine name was translated to jedzeniator which is wordplay for jedzenie (food) and inator with is reference to machines of mad scientist Dr. Doofenshmirtz from other Disney Channel show, Phineas and Ferb. Category:Blog posts